


What We Do In The Dark

by othersunsets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Coach Nekomata is a Matchmaker, Coach Ukai is Lovely, Comfort, Disgusting Angst and Sweetness, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Everyday I Fall More And More In Love With This Ship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Heart Very Full, Kind of Angsty but not really, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, So Much Sappy Shit, Takeda Ittetsu is Lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: in which Takeda and Ukai's feelings for each other reach a fever pitch, and words are said that can never be taken back.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	What We Do In The Dark

Coach Nekomata, Takeda, and Ukai are several beers in, and so they decide it’s a good a time as any to watch the 1964 Tokyo Olympics. 

“Hirobumi Daimatsu,” Nekomata chuckles happily, pointing at the tv screen. “One of the best coaches volleyball has ever seen. About to lead his team to victory.” 

Ukai has heard of Daimatsu-he was a coach for Japan’s Women’s volleyball team. However, he in no way agrees with his methods-Daimatsu had made his team practice almost endlessly without time to rest. 

Takeda hums in acknowledgment of Nekomata’s words, but says nothing further. Takeda is sitting on Ukai’s right side on the couch, and Nekomata is on Ukai’s left. 

For some reason, and not for the first time, Ukai feels a strange sensation on the right side of his body, where Takeda is sitting, inches away. He takes another swig of his beer and tries to push the feeling away. 

“Look at that !!” Nekomata yells, slapping his hand on the coffee table happily. Ukai shakes himself out of his stupor, watching as the announcer declares Japan the winner of the Olympic games. The entire team gathers around in a group hug, their joy palpable through the screen. Coach Daimatsu, however, stands off to the side, a serious expression on his face, not joining in on the celebration and the win that he helped bring about. Ukai’s brow furrows. He finishes off his beer. 

Nekomata sighs, and stares at the drink in his hand. The alcohol has clearly caught up to him, by looks of it. “I’m already tired. Guess I’m not as young as I used to be.” he slowly stands up, clapping Ukai on the shoulder as he does. “You two are welcome to stay in here if you like. Don’t stop on my account.”

“Thank you,” Takeda says simply. He seems on edge, and the tips of his ears are slightly red. Hmm. It must be the alcohol. 

Nekomata leaves the room, winking at Ukai and Takeda before shutting and locking the door behind him. Instantly, Ukai starts to feel tense, and he massages the back of his neck, willing the feeling to subside. 

It’s been a hard day for Karasuno-Nekoma absolutely demolished the team during the practice games, and Nekomata seemed really fucking happy about it the entire day. Still, Ukai enjoyed Nekomata’s company...and the fact that he let Ukai drink like a fish for free in his office after hours. 

But for some reason, without Nekomata, the air feels especially thick, and the space between Ukai and Takeda feels almost too close and not close enough at the same time. 

It’s not like this is the first time the two have been left alone together. There have been many nights where Takeda has stayed by Ukai’s side after practice to discuss strategies, or to drink. But tonight feels strange. Tonight feels different. 

“You seem distracted,” Takeda says after a while. His large brown eyes are filled with concern, and the feeling building inside Ukai starts to grow. “Is it because of today? I still think everyone tried their best.” 

“They did...and it’s not that…” Coach Ukai says. His fingers play with the waistband of his sweatpants, and he takes one last swig of beer, gritting his teeth. He really needs a smoke. 

“It’s the video, isn’t it,” Takeda says, his eyes widening with the realization. “The coach. Daimatsu. It bothered you.” 

Coach Ukai grunts, and says nothing for a while. Sometimes it takes a while for words to come to him-it’s like they swirl and twist in his mind, and he has to reach out and grab them and put them together. It doesn’t help that he’s been drinking either, although he’s proud of the fact that he can hold his liquor. 

“You’re not like him at all,” Takeda adds. He says his words slowly, carefully. He knows how Ukai gets sometimes. Ukai doesn’t let it show, but he lets things get to him. He lets words cling to him, and eat away at him, and Takeda doesn’t want for there to be nothing left in the end. “Daimatsu. The boys look up to you. You care about them. Sure you’re hard on them sometimes, but you want them to succeed, so you have to be.” Takeda looks away for a moment, and Ukai swears that his cheeks have gotten red too. Hmm. He really has to slow down, he must be drinking way too fast. Their shoulders are inches apart, and Ukai swears he can feel an electrical current, and the heat of Takeda, binding them together. Or maybe he’s imagining it. 

“Yeah, well..” Ukai pauses before continuing. “I couldn’t do it alone.” He says this, meaning for it to be a friendly gesture, but after a few drinks and in the dim light of Nekomata’s office, it doesn’t feel that way. 

“Really?” Takeda asks, his voice soft and quiet.

“Yeah. Thank god Nekomata helped me through it all,” Ukai says, deadpan. Takeda laughs softly, his cheeks still stained pink. 

“You’re a funny guy, you know that? I like that about you.” Takeda says. 

“I wasn’t making a joke,” Ukai replies, matter of fact. Takeda laughs after and Ukai grins, feeling a surge of pride.What really shocks him however, is Takeda’s arm, which is now wrapped around Ukai’s shoulders, the delicious weight and heat of it rendering him speechless. 

“I know. That’s why you’re funny.” They sit there in silence for a moment, but Takeda doesn’t move his arm. The arm feels like a question. Ukai is determined to answer it. Ukai takes a deep breath, and then scoots closer, so that his entire side is pressed against Takeda’s. Another moment of silence. Takeda does not move away. Question. Answered. 

“I don’t think you know how much you mean to me-and to the team, of course,” Takeda says this so quietly Ukai almost doesn’t hear it. He stays silent, willing Takeda to continue. “Obviously you’re a pain in the ass sometimes. And you smoke too much.” he lets out a huff of breath, an almost-laugh, and Ukai decides that he is addicted to the sound of Takeda’s breath, his exhalations, and thinks about what other sounds he can get him to make. He feels his face grow warm from the thought. 

If he could be so lucky. 

“Anyway, I appreciate you,” Takeda continues. “And I know that you were scared about coaching the team at first. But you still did it. You still stepped up.” 

“My old man left quite a legacy.” Ukai finds himself saying. “I guess I worry about that sometimes. That I can’t measure up. That I’ll always be in his shadow.” Takeda winces, then nods in understanding. His eyes grow far away, as if he’s deciding what to say. And then he speaks. 

“Sometimes I feel like I’ll spend my whole life in other people’s shadow.” Takeda whispers. His arm leaves Ukai’s shoulders, and he puts his head down, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Ukai hopes he isn’t crying. He thinks his heart will break if Takeda cries. Ukai puts one hand on Takeda’s back, making small circles. His other hand rests on Takeda’s knee. 

“That’s the funny thing about the future. It can be changed. The future is something we shape for ourselves. Maybe you just have to take a chance,” Ukai says. Takeda finally removes his hands from his face. He hasn’t been crying, thank god, but his eyes search Ukai’s face, looking for something that Ukai can’t possibly comprehend. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop being in other people’s shadows,” Takeda chuckles softly. And then he pauses before speaking again. 

“But I don’t mind being in yours.” Takeda says. 

He leans closer, tentatively, until the two are an inch apart. Ukai’s heart is beating out of his chest. He closes his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Ukai rasps. 

“Taking a chance,” Takeda says. And suddenly, slowly, yet not fast enough, Takeda’s lips press against Ukai’s. Ukai pulls away out of shock, and fear, and he instantly regrets his decision when he sees the forlorn look on Takeda’s face.

“Did I do something wrong?” Takeda asks. And Ukai, worried that he’s lost his one chance, does what he can to convince him that no, what he did was so entirely right. He lets his hand travel further up Takeda’s leg, to his thigh. He squeezes lightly. His other hand grasps the back of Takeda’s neck. 

“No. No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just didn’t know...that you…”

“That I wanted you? Well. I’ll try to convince you.” And Takeda’s mouth merges with Ukai’s, ensnaring him in another kiss. The room is almost silent. All Ukai can hear is the sound of Takeda’s breathing mingled with his own. Ukai lightly pushes Takeda down onto the couch, kissing up and down his neck, nipping at his collarbone until Takeda gasps. There. That is what Ukai wants to hear.

“Hmm. You like that, huh?” Ukai asks, low and growling, and Takeda nods. Ukai has no idea where this is coming from. He just knows that that stirring, that aching, growing pit in his stomach, has been released, and he’s never going back. 

Ukai takes off his shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it aside. A few swift movements later, and Takeda’s shirt is gone, and his skin, clear and smooth, is on display. Ukai takes full advantage, letting his palms travel where they please, stopping to tease Takeda’s nipples with his fingers, and earning a long and low moan from Takeda for his efforts. 

The sound of that moan travels through Ukai’s body, straight to his cock.

Ukai takes a moment to stare at Takeda, and takes stock of his big brown eyes, his messy brown hair framing his face, his breath escaping in short, excited bursts. 

This is the most beautiful thing Ukai has ever seen. 

Takeda must be growing impatient, because his hands travel to Ukai’s hips. He thrusts upward, so that his own cock connects with Ukai’s through their pants, and Ukai lets out a sound he’s never heard himself make before, something he can only describe as a whimper.

“Sit back down on the couch,” Takeda says softly. Let me help you, coach.” 

Ukai groans, and obliges, and he sucks in a breath as Takeda kneels down in front of him, slowly pulling his pants and underwear down. 

“I haven’t...I haven’t been touched in a while. So.” Ukai whispers.

“Should I keep going?” Takeda whispers.

“Fuck yes.” Ukai whispers. 

And Takeda takes Ukai in his mouth. 

Takeda takes him almost all the way in, as far as he can go without gagging, his hand slowly stroking the base to make up the difference. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” Ukai is muttering, his hand tangled in Takeda’s hair, tugging and pulling, driving Takeda to the brink of deliria and back again. All Takeda can think about is: Getting. Ukai. Off. He licks the tip for a few moments, sucks on it, teases it, spits on his fingers and lets his hand travel up and down and up and down. Ukai is moaning, shaking, writhing, his back arched, and Takeda takes it all in for a moment.

This is the most beautiful thing Takeda has ever seen. 

Ukai caresses his face, looking down and smiling as Takeda nuzzles his hand. 

“You’re...you’re so fucking good to me, arent you,” Ukai says, teasing the corner of Takeda’s mouth with his thumb.

“I am?” 

“Yeah...Fuck. You are. You’re so good.” 

Takeda flushes with pride. 

“Come here. Kiss me.” Ukai says. Takeda climbs into Ukai’s lap, and Ukai pins him underneath him, pulling his pants and underwear off and sucking and licking at his soft skin. Ukai travels up Takeda’s body, leaving kisses on his pelvis, his nipple, his neck, and finally his mouth. Their bodies are twisted together in missionary, the scent and sweat of each other heavy in the air. 

And then Takeda reaches between them and grabs both their cocks in his hand. 

Ukai moans into Takeda’s mouth, pressing their bodies as close together as they can go, the bursts of pleasure unlike anything he has ever experienced. 

It’s never been like this. It’s never been anything close to this. 

Takeda’s hand moves up and down their shafts, and they both roll their hips together in unison, the friction and the spit and the sweat and Takeda’s fingers causing the heat inside Ukai to build, faster and faster, until all there is is him and Takeda, just the two of them, coaxing pleasure out of each other, lips pressed together, tongues dancing, their half lidded eyes watching each other’s reactions, the repetition of “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,” assaulting Takeda's ears until they both finally topple over the edge. 

Their arousal is lodged between their bodies, dripping down, binding them together. Ukai refuses to move, and his eyes refuse to look away from Takeda’s. In the dim light, Takeda’s eyes shine, and as he smiles a lazy, languid smile, Ukai feels weightless.


End file.
